Optoelectronic component such as LED, laser or photodiode is widely used in fiber optic communication. A hermetically sealed packaging is typically used In order to protect the optoelectronic component from environmentally induced failures. The hermetically sealed packaging is also used to provide avenue for the transmission of optical signal from the optoelectronic component. In addition to that, the hermetically sealed packaging is used to provide electrical connections for the optoelectronic component.
An example of the hermetic sealed packaging is a Transistor Outline (TO) packaging. The TO packaging is commonly used to protect the optoelectronic devices against environmentally induced degradation. The TO packaging consists of two main components, a TO header and a TO cap. The TO header is used to provide the optoelectronic component with electrical connections. The electrical connections is typically made through pins at the base of the TO header. The TO cap is used to encapsulate the optoelectronic component and provide avenue for the transmission of optical signals from the optoelectronic component.
While hermetically sealed packaging for optoelectronic component provides many advantages, some challenges may remain. For example, additional configurations may be desired, so as to provide additional desired functionality.